The Proposal
by HermioneRon13
Summary: Ron decides to ask Hermione a VERY big question, but will she say "Yes"? R/HR fluff Oh, fluff...it's the best *Reviews are appreciated*


"Tell me again Harry," Ron got down on two knees "Is this how you do it?" Harry looked at Ron. "No," Harry tried to make a straight face, "Unless you are begging for her to marry you". Ron looked up "Do you think I have to do that?" Ron gulped. "No!" Harry sat down next to Ron. "Trust me she loved you since she was 12, she picked you over Krum, She flew birds at you, and cried every time you and Lavender were together" Ron smiled. "Thanks but how did I not know all that?" Ron got up. "And it's one knee Ron" Harry smirked. Ron walked away.

By the time Hermione arrived to the Burrow Harry was gone. Ron took Hermione down to Hogesmeade. "Thanks again Ron this was so nice of you," Hermione looked at Ron's Green eyes. "I been thinking how it was so dumb for us to fight all that time when I clearly loved you," Hermione said. "And me too, I hoped you knew that!" Ron shouted because he was so nervous. "Yeah," Hermione laughed. "I err," Ron tried to say "Will you Marry me?" but it didn't work out. "Are you okay Ron?" Hermione sat up more. "Really we can go home" Hermione looked saddened. "No, I need to ask you something" Ron looked up. They walked outside. "The answer is yes, Ron, you were kind of obvious back there" Hermione laughed. Ron took out the ring and put it on Hermione's right finger. "Is this how Muggles do it?" Hermione looked down at her finger and saw that it should be on the left finger. "It's perfect" and they kissed.

Ginny was waiting at the window of the burrow. "Oh, why aren't they here yet?" Ginny looked up and saw Harry. He sat down next Ginny. "How'd you know that he was going to propose?" Harry asked. "I wake up early, and I've never heard Ron walk by his mirror saying 'I love you Hermione' since when I was in my 3rd year and Ron snapped Viktor Krum's action figure's arm off" Ginny stretched. "That's the joy of living with Ron," Ginny looked out the window again. "Never said he loved her but we all knew" Harry thought Ginny was in some sort of a trance. And then they waited.

They came back at 11:39. Hermione walked passed Harry and Ginny without a word. Ron came in "Why'd you do that 'Mione?" Ron ran after her. "What happened?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other in fright, "It's your problem not mine that you do this, Ronald" Hermione said. "Did what?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at them. "Quit it both of you" Ginny was on to something. "What's my fault?" Ron asked. "That I fell in love with you and said "yes"." Hermione looked up and Ginny started screaming! They hugged. "Ginny!" Molly called. "Who died? Goodness! I was in bed and all you do is act like your brothers now that you are 22 years old!" Molly came down the stairs. "No one died!" Ron called from the kitchen. "Ron and I are engaged!" Hermione was very loud this time. Ron and Hermione walked up to Molly hand and hand. "Why is it on your right finger dear?" Molly pointed at Hermione's engagement ring. "Ron gave it to me like this," Hermione looked at it. "Well, at least we are together so I like it!" Hermione and Ron hugged again. They looked into each other's eyes. They both felt it, this was right. "Finally" Gorge came calling. The rest of the Weasleys came down stairs. "I knew he picked a right girl, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "Thank you !" Hermione ran off with Ginny. "I told you," Harry patted Ron's shoulder. "Thanks mate" Ron smiled then drew his eyes to Hermione. Ginny and Hermione were jumping up and down screaming. "What?" Harry and Ron asked. "Future maid of honor makes way!" Ginny smiled and waved like she was a queen. "Here's the best man!" Harry cam in. "Thanks!"

~¢¾~

At the end of the night Ron and Hermione were left alone. "Wow!" Hermione said. "Did I propose right?" Ron asked. "Perfect," Hermione smiled then played with her ring. They kissed once more. They looked into each others eyes. They were both thinking the same thing "How'd we get here?"


End file.
